


I'm Scared You're With Somebody Else

by jbsullivan17



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, F/M, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Prompt: I’m sorry for kissing your husband...





	I'm Scared You're With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Need I really say more?
> 
> (Title from I Miss You by Clean Bandit feat. Julia Michaels)

It wasn’t uncommon for Clarke to have the same patients over and over again over the course of the years, they’re under the technical ages of pediatrics, she knows some and has a rapport with their parents so it’s normal. That is until she meets Gus and his insanely hot dad.

“There’s no Hallmark card for ‘I’m sorry I kissed your husband, he’s insanely hot,’ is there?” she asked Raven, not even sitting in the barstool beforehand and finishing Raven’s barely sipped on beer or saying hello after her possibly too long shift.

“Is this about Gus’s dad?”

“There’s no other patient who’s dad I’ve had a crush on,” Clarke grimaced, signaling to Gina for a round of shots. “You’d think he’d mention that he was married!”

“Maybe he didn’t know you were flirting.”

“You are bad at it,” Gina commented, delivering their shots and Clarke downed them both before ordering a vodka tonic and Raven’s beer before getting into the story.

“I wasn’t flirting and I didn’t intend on kissing him either, I’ve always maintained on staying on the opposite side of Gus’s bed, to distance myself. Dr. Jackson was there so I stood next to him and Jackson left while he and I were talking about cast care and then I was kissing him. I practically launched myself at him with no finesse and I ran like a complete child, having Maya help them with the release papers and it’s been four months and Gus’s leg is out of the cast but he fell off the swings and his mom was there with a gigantic rock on her left ring finger. I’m a home wrecker!”

“It was a kiss, Clarke, it’s not that big a deal and if she was pissed about it, you’d know. Maybe he didn’t tell her.”

“Or maybe women fling themselves at him so often that neither of them care so much if he’s not the one initiating them.”

“Did he kiss back?”

Gina dropped their drinks and Clarke handed her a credit card to open a tab.

“I—I don’t know, the moment I realized what I was doing, I ran out with an ‘I’m sorry’ muttered under my breath.”

Raven grimaced, “You don’t think he’s avoiding you, do you?”

“No, I mean his wife said he was at work, didn’t wonder why I was asking, she probably figured I was used to seeing him with Gus which is true but she didn’t ask why which is still weird.”

“Do you wonder why you see this kid so often in the ED?”

“He’s five, if his parents tell him not to do something, he’s going to do it and get hurt in the process, he’s not the only one and the only break was the one where I kissed his dad and there weren’t any other healed fractures or breaks that weren’t in his chart. He’s not being abused, he’s just an overzealous kid.”

“The next time you see either of them, regardless of the situation, you should just apologize,” Raven offered.

Clarke nodded, “Right. Logical thing to do, but what if he didn’t tell her and she goes all crazy woman on me?”

Raven laughed, “Did I go all crazy woman on you?”

“No, but I backed off the moment I found you and him together and didn’t let you know until he said he was in love with me in front of the both of us and I still let you have him.”

“Didn’t want to be with a dick that was in love with another woman, now did I?”

“I mean, who would?”

“So it’s agreed, you’re going to apologize?”

“Whenever I see either of them,” Clarke agreed and they talked about literally anything else for the rest of the night, catching an Uber home.

* * *

“It’s not that I don’t know what to say when she’s around, I just don’t know how to say what I actually want to say instead of talking about the weather and work,” Wells complained for the umpteenth time about Raven.

Clarke walked to work with him three times a week, their schedules only allowing that, but they’re okay with it, Clarke can’t hear about him complaining about Raven for longer than that.

“Just ask her out, I really don’t see how it’s so hard to string the eight words together. ‘Raven, will you go on a date with me?’ Not that difficult.”

“You’re the worst at advice,” he grumbled, holding open the door to Grounders for her.

“You know you can text her too and honestly, in this scenario, it’s the better option because you have a legitimate excuse as to why you couldn’t ask in person.”

“Being hopelessly tongue tied isn’t an excuse, Clarke.”

“Dr. Clarke!” she heard before she could respond to Wells about him being an idiot.

She looked around the busy coffee shop before finding Gus and his mom three people ahead of her and Wells.

“Gus! Hi, how are you feeling?” she asked him, glancing at Roma for a brief moment, looking back to Gus.

“Good. My stitches are coming out tomorrow. Dr. Jackson is doing that though,” he added with a slight frown.

“Jackson is a good doctor, Gus,’ she told him and he grimaced more.

“But I like having you for my doctor. Can you do it instead?”

“I’m sorry, bud, but I can’t. Tomorrow’s my day off and I don’t get too many of those and I can’t switch it.”

“Hey, Gus, come on, you’ve taken up a lot of Dr. Clarke’s morning,” Roma said, slightly annoyed, she had three to go cups on a tray.

“Actually, Roma, could I talk to you for a moment? Privately. My friend, Wells, could watch Gus for a minute.”

“Uh,” she grimaced, “Okay?”

Clarke looked to Wells who nodded with an expression that meant that he’s going to ask why when she got back. Gus stayed with Wells and asked Gus about school while Clarke headed outside with Roma, where they could still keep an eye on Gus.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for kissing your husband when he brought Gus in with his broken leg. I shouldn’t have, it was unprofessional and I’m sorry.”

“You kissed Bellamy?”

“Uh, yeah—yes.”

“He’s _not_ my husband. He’s my ex-boyfriend. We broke up before I knew I was pregnant with Gus and we tried to make it work when I told him but a year after Gus was born we couldn’t keep going how we were. It was toxic. He’s a good man, he really is, he’s a far better parent than I am. Hell, Gus does all his stupid shit under my watch and I make Bellamy take him to the hospital hours later. I suck at the mom thing.

“And it’s a good thing that my husband doesn’t want kids, he’s good with Gus on the two weekends we have him but full time isn’t good for either of us so you didn’t kiss my husband, you kissed my very single ex-boyfriend, who’s a dad and talks about you all the time and don’t tell him I told you that, he’ll probably be mortified that I did.”

“You guys are still friends?”

“Better friends than lovers, though he’s great in bed. You should really just date him yourself and I’m going to shut up now.”

Clarke laughed, “No, I had a total freak out the night you came in with Gus last week and my friend had to slap me and just apologize to you. Or him… Bellamy, whomever I saw first and this has definitely gone better than I anticipated.”

“His number’s in Gus’s file so if I give it to you, use that as a cover. He deserves to be happy.”

“I won’t be able to be Gus’s doctor anymore.”

“I think Gus could get over that.”

“You’re serious?”

“Give me your phone and I’ll type in Bellamy’s.”

Clarke handed over her phone and Roma typed in Bellamy’s contact, handing it over and Clarke stared at the ten numbers, quite frankly stunned and smiled at Roma. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled back. “I should get Gus to school. Bellamy’s a professor at the university and his office hours are between one and two so that’s the best time to call.”

Clarke nodded as the door opened behind them and Gus came up to his mom with a doughnut.

“I’m sorry, he wouldn’t stop whining,” Wells grimaced at her.

“Not a problem, he’s just going to have a sugar high in class today,” she smiled. “Let’s go, bud, before you’re late.”

“Bye, Dr. Clarke! Bye, Wells!” he called and Roma smiled at Clarke before they left in the opposite direction of the hospital.

“What was that about?” Wells asked, handing Clarke her coffee.

“Gus is in the ED all the time, he’s my most accident prone patient, and I have the biggest crush on his dad. I’ve only ever saw his dad and I didn’t see a ring so after two years, I kissed him. That was four months ago and last week, Roma brought Gus in and I saw the ring and assumed they were married and I was apologizing for kissing her husband but as it turns out, Bellamy’s her ex-boyfriend and Gus’s dad. She gave me his number because he hasn’t stopped talking about me either.”

“You wouldn’t have apologized on your own, was that Raven’s doing?”

“Yes, speaking of which, give me your phone.”

“No. Why?”

“You’ll love me for this, okay?”

“No, you’re not texting Raven for me.”

“I’m going to be subtle.”

Wells rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed over his phone.

WELLS: How much do you bet that Clarke’s patient’s dad says yes to a date?

RAVEN: That’s a possibility?

            What about the wife?

WELLS: Married ex-girlfriend, co-parenting their son. Bet?

RAVEN: You’re on. He says yes. How much?

WELLS: He says yes, I buy you dinner. He says no, you buy me dinner.

RAVEN: Cool.

Clarke handed him his phone back and he read while they walked and rolled his eyes, “You’re amazing and I hate you. I also think he’s going to say yes.”

Clarke smiled, “We’ll see. See you at lunch?”

“Will I have the results by then?”

“Tomorrow maybe.”

* * *

One o’clock couldn’t come soon enough and Clarke locked herself in a storage closet and called Bellamy.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr.—Bellamy Blake, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin, I—“

“Is Gus okay?” he pressed, anxious.

“Shit, yes, sorry, he’s not here. I just… uh, would you want to go get coffee with me sometime?”

“No.”

“Oh," her heart dropped. "Okay, I’m—“

“How does dinner sound?”

Clarke smiled, “Better than coffee.”

“It does. I’m free next Friday. Shit, that’s a week and a half away, I don’t have Gus that weekend, that’s why. I could make a few calls for someone to watch him.”

“You’re worth the wait.”

He laughed, “Yes, but I can’t wait so I have your number, right, this isn’t the hospital?”

“My cell.”

“Cool. What night are you free this week?”

“Tonight or tomorrow, I know that’s short notice, but I don’t have off again until Tuesday.”

“I have class in twenty minutes so I’ll text you with an answer by then. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect, I’m supposed to be going into surgery now so I won’t be able to respond for four hours.”

“Okay. Hey, Clarke, I’m glad you kissed me four months ago.”

“Me too, I promise I won’t run away again.”

Bellamy laughed, “Good. I’ll text you soon.”

“Looking forward to it, bye.”

Three Musketeers

CLARKE: He said yes.

RAVEN: Am I supposed to know that you know I know?

WELLS: Yes, you’re also supposed to know that it’s a date.

RAVEN: About time ;)

CLARKE: Go flirt somewhere else. Figured you both should know simultaneously considering.

* * *

BELLAMY: My sister can take Gus tomorrow night. I know you’re in surgery, so I’m going to go ahead and make some plans. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at six.

Clarke sent Bellamy her address and he rang the doorbell promptly at six the next night.

“Hi,” she smiled, a little breathlessly, when she opened the door.

“Hi, you’re stunning. What are you so dressed up for?”

“One of my patients has a really hot father I’m trying to seduce. Is it working?”

“Definitely.”

One date turned into a lifetime full of dates and Clarke loved every moment she spent with the adorably ridiculous Blake men.

**Author's Note:**

> Random question: How does one journal?


End file.
